Talk:Bottle
What needs to be cleaned up on this page? (talk) 22:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC)User:Jedimasterlink Not sure. I have been through this article before and haven't found much that needs improvement other than perhaps the locations of the bottles.(Darknut15 (talk) 22:37, 30 July 2009 (UTC)) I tried to fix grammar and spelling mistakes, but I didn't realize that doing so messed up the links on a lot of stuff. Sorry. ~ Hot Lasagna Deflection In Wind waker, i remember, You could use a bottle in the battle with phantom ganon to deflect his light based projectile thingysLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 20:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah Bottles' various uses for deflection throughout the series should be noted.—'Triforce' 14 02:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) LoZ Isn't it true that the water of life in the original LoZ was held in a bottle? AmazingLink (talk) :Its kind of like Phantom Hourglass Oni Link 07:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) bottle in skyward sword in the trialer for the new LOZ game, there is a bottle and i think nintendo said something about a place for bottles or something. should anyone post it. i have feeling if i do, its not gonna be OK Zelda101 (talk) 03:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Change the in-game description I know this is from Twilight Princess at the hole in the fishing pond but It sounds so un "professional" maybe use on from Link to the past or Minish cap?Desacabose (talk) 22:52, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I don't remember any of the other in-game descriptions and I don't care to look through text dumps of each of the games, but I agree that the quote we have now is too specific to a particular scenario in a particular game, plus it doesn't really tell you anything about the item's actual use. If you have a better one in mind, feel free to use it instead. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Whatever, this discussion wouldn't even have happened if you weren't so dead-set on contradicting everyone's opinion but your own (which, ironically, you contradict). --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ...I believe this Minish Cap quote would make more sense (to anyone not having caught the sinking lure in twilight princessDesacabose (talk) 23:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Warning, the following contains information that may spoil side stories a bit: In majora's mask 3D and possibly the original majora's mask (I wouldn't know about the original) there is a seventh bottle that can be obtained through a side quest where you talk to the the troupe leader while wearing the troupe leader's mask after teaching the rosa sisters the new dance, talk to him while wearing the mask on the second morning and he will tell you to get him some special milk from his brothers after noon and they will give you a bottle containing mystery milk, bring it back to him in time (Tatl won't let you soar but you can use Epona and/or the bunny hood to help speed you along) and he will give you the bottle back empty.--Cake is god (talk) 20:48, April 15, 2015 (UTC)